lolpastafandomcom-20200214-history
Creeptales
'Creeptales ' It all started on a friday afternoon. I had watched a couple of ducktales (the nes game) on youtube so i had decided to go find a copy and play it. I had gone to a nearby game exchange. "I wonder if i can find copy here" I went in and looked around. The games where usually in the back. I was scrolling throught there selections of Nes games i noticed there was a copy of one left! "Can someone help here" i asked. One of the workers came by and open the case and pulled it out for me. I looked at the game and noticed something odd... The cover was ripped and marked with i would guess is red marker. Scrooges face was missing. "must have belonged to someone with kids" I guessed.. I paided ten dollars at most for it. When i got home I was excited i had finally found a copy of ducktales to play that i put it in and started playing it. The title screen popped up as usual and there was the selections for the type of game. Easy normal hard.. "I'll go with normal first" I selected normal,the screen went black and the game brought me back to the title screen. "what the hell?" I asked. I had choose easy then hard and it did the same thing. back to the title screen! "Whats going on?" I said. I had decided to pull it out and blow on it. then i put it back.. Then it got weirder! The Title screen music didn't play and scrooges eyes were faceing right instead of looking at the screen. "what the blazes is he looking at?" i said. I had tried to click a level but nothing, then i clicked on the d-pad to go right and it went past hard. "where did it go?" I had tapped every button to make it comeback then i hit A and the game turned black red then went black! When i came back on, scrooge was on top the pillar that had the treasure box. (the one you race Flintheart Glomgold to.) the transelvania theme wasn't playing. "this is really weird" i had told myself. I was deciding to return it but... curiousity was one of my weakpoints. (His money meter said at the time $99999999999999999999 and the time was 999 but wasn't going down) I made Scrooge jump off the pillar and the screen followed scrooge down to the floor, then I decided to walk to were the mirror was,I had scrooge jump in and it apred me to the room with the false wall. I walked pass the false all and tried to jump down the hole and continued to progess back to the beginning of the level. There were no enemies and there were the duck skeletons laying there as they usually would during the game,when i got to the coffin. there was something interting on it. Instead having the words R.I.P on it, It haad a red bloody arrow on in and it was facing left. "Left?" i was curiouser at that point! I decided to progress left more and I saw the mirror (the one that takes you to the skull key) was instead of black but a red like scrooges outfit (one a sidenote why isn't scrooges outfit blue? if the game is based on the show, atleast make it blue) but anyway... I Jumped into the mirror and the screen played the teleport noise but the screen went black then flash multiple colors. Red,blue, black! the works! "what the hell is going on with this game?" i asked. then the game loaded the amazon stage. Everything was obsete! the sky was black and the ground was a blue and the rocks were red. The vensus flytraps did not attack and looked all glitched up and dead looking. "this... what is.. what? is the game bugging out? I asked, i noticed scrooges eyes looked like they were sicken and exhausted. When i did the pogo attack, there was not sound effect and it only went half way then it usually would. I continued to scroll left and when i had receached the part with the rope. it wasn't there, instead there was a pit and the arrow on the sign was facing down! I jumped down the hole and th gamed teleported me to another stage. This one was the himalayas. Then half way through the first part the music playeing again... but it only would play the first 5 notes then drag the 6th one out very long like a low scream... When i had got to the part with the pit, there was one of scrooges nephews.(the red one) I decided to walk over and pressed A. The message he gave was weird. "Money.... Even with it, yu cannot escape death. no matter how much you gain..no matter what you do... in the end.. we all go the same way... dead and forgotten" "that really... dark" i said.. Then the games flashed and glitched out, then i was on the moon stage. the ground was blood red and the sky was totally black, the music wasn't playing right. it was jumping to loud then silent.. the ropes to the ship were gone... "I wonder what would happen if i fell into the hole? I decided to do just that but all that happen was I would stand on a invisble hole. I continued to scroll to the right until i had reached the hole where one would climb down to the boss level. there, there were two of the newphews stand on both sides. They both were facing scrooge but one looked at the screen at me while the other looked down a hole. No matter how many times i clicked A they wouldn't talk. So i decided to jump down the hole. When i did, The screen just went black. I was able to scroll right, then the screen started fad in.. and to my suprise... SCROOGE HAD NO ARMS OR PUPILS! His eyes were completely white. after my horror, i decided to scroll right more, and to my suprise was all of the bosses were facing right, I wondered why? as i continued to scroll there was a coffin (the one from earlier) was standing there. I got up close to and clicked A. A message box said "We live, we learn but for what purpose? to die? this seems to be the way of life. Thus you will die and be forgotten like a memory...." then the Health bar disappeared and scrooge was knocked into the coffin. Then the screen faded to black and the message said before.. "No matter what you do, what you earn.. You will die. there is no escape..." I destroyed the game as soon as finished the part but to this day... i am still bother by the message the game left in my mind. We all go the same way... -the end- Credited to Krazykacophony Category:Deletion Log Refugees Category:Vidya games Category:Cliche Madness Category:Crappy ms paint drawings Category:SUPR SKAREY IMAG Category:Stupid is as the main character does Category:Well, that was anticlimactic. Category:DIALOGUE! Category:English Class Failure Category:Crappypasta Category:Originally on Trollpasta Wiki